


Dinner tensions

by Areugoinghome



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areugoinghome/pseuds/Areugoinghome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The robron affair is still ongoing. Victoria invites unknowing Robert over for dinner with the secret aim of him and Adam to bury the hatchet and stop hating each other. Equally clueless Adam comes home after work with Aaron, having invited him to join them for dinner not knowing Robert is going to be there. Aaron and Robert have a hard time keeping their hands off each other under the table..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner tensions

”I thought you would have actually made some food when you invited me over for tea.” Robert said sarcastically and took another gulp from his beer.

”Very funny. It only needs another ten minutes on the stove now.” Victoria assured while stirring the large stew.

”You said that twenty minutes ago.” Robert sighted. Victoria gave him an annoyed glance which he answered with a laugh.

”You can’t rush meat Robert.” she tutted a bit nervously and glanced at the watch once again before clumsily putting away some spices she had used. Robert raised an eyebrow at his sisters weird behaviour but didn’t say anything.

Adam should have been home from work half an hour ago so Vic was starting to get a bit anxious. Of course he would stay longer today of all days and ruin her little plan. She couldn’t exactly start calling him either, since she had told Rob that Adam had gone to Leeds for a night out. Weirdly enough Robert had been very eager to know who he had gone there with and had seemed pleased when she said he went with some old mate. Victoria hated lying but she convinced herself it was all for a good cause. She couldn’t be dealing with two of the most important people in her life disliking each other. They could hardly be in the same room without kicking off and she’d had enough. The stew was ready a long time ago but she had been stalling ever since her brother had come over. They couldn’t start eating before Adam came home, or her whole ”forced dinner plan” would crumble.

”Serioulsy Vic, you’ve been stirring that bloody stew for ages now.” Robert moaned impatiently. ”I’m used to your coocking anyways so a bit of chewy meat won’t kill me.” he bantered.

Victoria was just about to throw a piece of bread at her annoying brother when the front door opened.

”I’m just saying, you couldn’t keep you eyes of his arse the entire meeting mate.” Adams voice chuckled from the other room.

Robert looked at his sister with dissapointment when it hit him why she had been stalling with the food and acting all nervous before.

”Mate I’m not the one who did all the boot licking back there. I was embarressed for you.” a dark voice countered with a laugh.

Robert immediately recognized the mans husky voice, causing his heart skip a beat. The anger he felt a second earlier was suddenly mixed with something that could only be described as excitment. He sat up a bit straighter and dragged a hand through his thick blonde hair before the two young men walked into the kitchen grinning at each other. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their faces fell once they laid eyes on the unexpected visitor sitting by the small table. Robert ignored Adams death stare and gave Aaron a quick once over instead. His hair was natural the way Robert loves it and the rolled up sleeves of his black hoodie showed off his muscular underarms. Robert swallowed as he met Aarons blue eyes. The younger man felt his stomage flutter before he quickly broke the eyecontact and looked away uncomfortably. Their small exchange went unnoticed by Adam and Vic.

”What is he doing here?” Adam asked Vic and gave Robert a disgusted nod.

”If I’d known you would be here I wouldn’t have come, trust me.” Robert assured him coldly.

”Alright before you two kick off can you just hear me out?” Vic interrupted holding her hands up.

”I’m sick of you two hating each other. It’s really hard for me since I love you both so much. I just want you to get along, or at least make an effort to be civil! So can you please, for my sake, put everything behind you and just try to get along?” she begged and looked between them with her large puppy eyes.

Robert let out a long sigh but could feel a stab of guilt when he realised what his problems with Adam was doing to his sister. He could tell Adam felt the same way by the look on his face. The two men looked at one and other with hostility still visable before giving a small reluctant nod.

”So you’ll do it?” Vic asked hopefully.

”I guess we have to try, for your sake.” Adam shrugged.

”Yeah, although it would be a lot easier if your fiancé wasn’t such a pillock.” Robert muttered under his breath.

”Take a seat then, so we can start this peaceful dinner!” Vic said excitedly and gestured Adam to take a seat.

”Well I best get off...” Aaron announced unkomfortably, giving Robert a quick glance before turning to leave.

Robert was filled by dissapointment as he looked at the dark haired man in the kitchen doorway. Apart from a quicky in the portacabbin earlier that week and a few flirty texts, he had not seen his secret boyfriend during the last couple of days. Robert always craved more of the young man. His need to be around him was never satisfied. Even during the week Aaron stayed at home farm Robert would be pining after him as soon as he left for work. The more time he spent with him, the worse his need for the other man seemed to get.

”No mate, hang on! If he’s staying then so are you!” Adam argued and snapped Robert out of his thoughts.

Aaron really didn’t feel like intruding on this dinner, which was definitely going to be awkward enough without him being sat next to his lover. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his hands off Robert if he stayed. The tall man was wearing a dark purple and navy shirt with the first few buttons undone. Aaron loved that shirt on him since the fit left little to the imagination and it was one of the few he owned that wasn’t covered in some horrible pattern. Roberts jeans strained against his crotch as he sat with his legs spred and his blonde hair was slightly styled towards one side. If Aaron had lacked in self control he would have pounced on him right there.

”It’s fine, I’ll come over another time so you all can make up or whatever.”

”Please just sit down will ya! I said you could stop for tea so now you are. I’m not gonna change my plans for him. ” Adam grabbed Aarons arm and literally pushed him down onto the chair next to Robert. The force caused him to grab onto the blonde mans shoulder who took hold of Aarons waist to support the fall. Aaron gained balance and sat back straight on the chair, almost touching Reberts shoulder due to how close together their chairs were placed by the small table.

”Be careful you idiot! ” Robert barked at Adam and gently removed his hand from Aaron.

”Rob!” Victoria warned.

”I’ll stay, just relax will ya?” Aaron groaned angrily while blushing slightly from the (to him) obvious concern in Roberts voice. The physical contact between them had sent an electric shot throgh their bodies.

”Sorry mate.” Adam apologized and playfully hugged his friend from behind.

”Get off!” Aaron laughed and rolled his eyes to indicate he was fine. Adam ruffled his hair and let go of him, taking a seat on the opposite side of the small table.

Robert clenched his jaw as he felt a shot of jelausy rush through him. He wanted to be the one to touch Aaron like that, effortlessly whenever he wanted to. He knew it was his one fault that it wasn’t possible but it still bothered him.

”Alright girls, dinner is served!” Victoria announced and put down the food on the table together with two more plates and beers for Adam and Aaron.

”Only took the best part of a day.” Robert snortet and gained a kick from his sister.

”It smells delisious Vic.” Adam smiled warmly and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss. Bouth Aaron and Robert groaned dissapprovingly.

”If you won’t stop sucking on my sisters face right now I’m gonna leave.” Robert warned.

”Be my guest.” Adam shrugged.

”No! You promised you would make an effort! So dig in and stop with the pestering!” Victoria ordered.

Robert and Adam were too busy giving each other evils so instead Aaron cleared his throat and began to sccop some stew onto his plate. 

Aaron was fed up with their bickering as well but had stopped caring a long while ago. He had told Robert that he had no right to judge Adam for his one night with Vanessa when he was so much worse himself. The fact that Aaron tried to defend Adam had only made him more angry however, so he had eventually given up. What Aaron didn’t know was that a big part of Roberts problem with Adam had to do with his jelausy over his friendship with Aaron. It seemed like a lot more than friendship to Robert. They were strangely close in a way that made him uncomfortable. Since he had never had that kind of close friends himself he didn’t get it. His dislike towards his sisters fiancé only grew when Victoria told him about Aarons little move on Adam all those years ago. Robert didn’t like the thought of Aaron having had those kind of feelings for that git.

Aaron could see that Robert was getting more and more tense so he gently pressed his knee against the mans leg under the table. Robert was slightly taken aback by the warm touch pressing against him but felt his body relax from the small gesture. Aaron handed him the scoop and soon they were all eating. Aaron kept his knee against Robert and could feel the blonde man pressing back lightly, wanting to increase the connection. Aaron bit down on is lip to stop himself from smiling. That only drew Robert mad and he started so rub his leg in a circular motion against the younger man.

”Why did you get home so late today? Victoria asked to break the awkward silence that had settled around the table, not that Robert and Aaron had noticed it.

”I couldn’t drag this one away from our last meeting could I.” Adam teased Aaron who dragged his attention from Roberts touch.

”Don’t start again.” Aaron groaned.

”What? The guy was well fit, I see why you wanted a piece of that.”

”The only one who seemed to want him was you mate. Victoria you need to reign him in, I thought he was going to scare the lad off the way he wouldn’t stop sucking up to him.”

”It worked though didn’t it? We got him to sign a two year deal! Although I don’t think I was the one who persuaded him, he was well cruising you mate.” Adam continued.

Aaron blushed slightly before he felt his heart drop as Robert suddenly pulled his leg away from the touch.

”So is that what you are doing with my investment then, using it to pull?” Robert asked harshly.

”I just told you we got him to sign a deal worth a fortune.” Adam bragged angrily.

”Anyways Aaron didn’t seem to give two shits about the guy. I don’t get it mate why did you turn him down?” he continued with curiosity.  
”Wasn’t my type I guess” Aaron shrugged and suddenly found his carrots very fascinating.

”Well clearly, he even lied and told him he was already seeing someone!” Adam explained to the others shaking his head.

Robert tried to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips. A warm feeling was spreading through his body once he realised that he was the reason Aaron had turned down the fit bloke.

”Really? So what is your type then?” Robert asked with smirk.

Aaron could feel his face heat up. What was he doing?

”I don’t know.” Aaron answered somewhat annoyed.

”You sure about that?” Robert continued and discreetely slipped his hand on to the mans knee under the table. Thanks to their already close proximity Robert could move his hand without it being visable to Adam and Vic across the table.

The action made Aaron jolt slightly and he shot Robert a stunned look as he felt his large hand slip further up his leg. The blonde man ignored him and took a swig of the beer with his free hand. Aaron could see a smile playing on his face as he placed the bottle down on the table. Aaron cleared his throat before answering casually.

”Suppose not everyone's got a type.”

”That’s just what I don’t get though. Surely you got to have some idea of what does it for ya? Or is that why you never go out on the pull anymore?” this time Adam was the one who wondered. 

Aaron almost didn’t register the question, to distracted by Roberts hand now resting on his thigh. He felt a shiver down his spine as robert slipped his hand to the inside of his leg. Aarons breathing was starting to quicken and as much as he needed Robert to stop what he was doing, he also didn’t want him to remove his large warm hand. Aaron could feel himself getting increasingly turned on by the second. He grabbed his beer in an attempt to gain some time to come up with an answer for Adams question, but he seemed to have forgotten what he’d asked. He took a gulp of his beer and almost choked on it as Robert pushed his lean fingers down his groin.

”Are you alright Aaron? You look a bit flustered.” Victoria asked worriedly.

Aaron only just managed to nod as a wave of peasure jolted through his body. His hand started to shake slightly as he tried to place the bottle down. Robert continued to act indifferent like he was also just waiting for Aaron to answer Adams question. He loved that he could make Aaron feel this way. Nothing turned him on like seeing Aaron in pleasue, although the young man was doing a pretty fucking good job of hiding it right now. If they would have been alone he would have been a moaning mess by now begging him to fuck him raw. The self control Aaron was showing only turned robert on more. His hand was only millimeters away from Aarons now rock hard cock straining painfully against his jeans. Robert was just about to palm his hard buldge when the younger man jerked his leg away roughly, causing Roberts hand to fall off his leg. Aaron was pretty sure he couldn’t have taken a second longer without screaming out in pleasure. He breathed shallow and tried to clear his head which was a lot easier now that Robert was no longer touching him.

”Wh- why does it matter if I don’t have a type?” Aaron half stuttered in a shaky voice once he was finally able to even remember the question.

”And what do you know about my love life anyway?” he continued in a more steady tone.

”So you mean you actually get some once in a while then?” Adam asked surprised.

”Well I don’t tell you everything that happens in my life mate.” Aaron shrugged. Robert smirked at his answer. Pleased to know that he knew some things about Aaron that Adam had no clue about.

”Why not? I want to know these things! It’s not Finn is it?”

”You’ve got to be kidding right! What do you think you muppet.” Aaron frowned disgustedly.

”Oi that’s my best friend you’re talking about” Victoria exclaimed.

”Can we just leave this topic now” Aaron groaned.

”Fine whatever. But if you need some advise at some point you know where to find me.” Adam winked.

”I think I’m all right there.” Aaron assured while pressing his leg against Robert. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner continued in a pretty good mode, apart from the small digs Adam and Robert could not seem to stop throwing at each other, however it was starting to resemble good harted banter instead of cold insults after a few beers. Robert kept his hands off Aaron the rest of the night although they continued touching and rubbing their legs together throughout the entire dinner. Aaron got his revenge on Roberts inappropriate touching towards the end of the evening.

Adam and Victoria were in a deep discussion about some tv series when Aaron took the chance. He slowly placed his hand on the outside of Roberts thigh. The blonde man gave him a questioning look but this time he was the one to be ignored. Aaron quickly slipped his hand to the inside of roberts thigh while rubbing his foot agains Roberts. Robert was already starting to squirm under his touch.  
   
Aaron kept his attentin on his friends in front of him to make sure they didn’t notice his hand pushing further up to the mans groin. Robert had to bite down hard on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning as Aaron boldly pressed down slightly on Roberts growing buldge. Aaron could feel his rock hard cock pulsating through the mans jeans. Robert loved the way Aarons hand felt against him but knowing he wouldn’t be able to finnish was driving him mad. Aaron saw the raw lust in Roberts eyes and removed his hand in a teasingly slow movement. The blonde man drew a shaky breath and downed the last of his third beer. He needed Aaron, and he needed him now. They gave each other a knowing look. Once the painfully straining feeling in his jeans was starting to go down Robert spoke up.

”I best get off, they’ll be wondering where I am. Thanks for dinner Vic, I actually enjoyed it” he said a bit surprised that he actually meant it. Not only because he had got to spend an evening next to Aaron. Although he was definitely a big reason, Robert had actually enjoyed spending time with his sister and her fiancé too.

”I’m also gonna head out, get an early start and all that.” Aaron chimmed in.

”We have to do this again some time!” Vic suggested.

”Yeah, I’d be up for that.” Robert agreed and looked at Aaron who nodded slightly.

After a few hugs and a small nod between Adam and Robert the two men left. Once they were outside Robert dragged Aaron into the dark alley between the houses. He pushed the shorter man up against the wall and crashed their lips together hungrily. His hands immediately found Aarons scruffy cheeks to deepen the connection. Aaron opened his mouth for Robert to eagerly push his toung inside his mouth, finally getting to taste each other. They had been longing for this the entire evening. Robert moaned loudly and started grinding his hard crotch against the other man. Aaron let out a loud groan and put his hands on Roberts lower back to pull him flush against himself.

”I almost came back there.” Robert moaned as he moved his lips over the mans stubbled jaw to kiss his way to his ear where he bit down lightly, dragging a deep groan from Aaron.

”You? I was leaking through my fucking jeans.” Aaron breathed heavily as Robert alternated between sucking and licking down his neck. Aaron slid one hand inside Roberts jeans to palm his hard cock over his boxers. The blonde man threw his head back and moaned in sheer pleasure.

”Let’s go back to mine, they are all out tonight.” Aaron gasped and tangled his free hand in Roberts hair.

”Why didn’t you say that before? I was ready to go down on you right here.” Robert breathed and lent in to give Aaron another deep kiss before they almost ran towards the pub.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic ever, I hope you liked it! :) Sorry about any mistakes (there probably are quite a few).


End file.
